Pecados capitales
by shadowjadis
Summary: Os observo constantemente. Os conozco mejor que vosotros mismos. Me sé todos y cada uno de vuestros secretos. Conozco vuestros pecados. ¿Acaso no me creéis? Tres songfics para el foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras".
1. Lujuria

**Disclaimer: **_**Canción de Hielo y Fuego**_** no me pertenece, ni tampoco ninguno de sus personajes. Todos ellos son propiedad de George R. R. Martin. Las letras de las canciones tampoco son mías, sino que pertenecen a sus respectivos autores: Nightwish, Delain y Tarja. Lo único que es mío son las traducciones. **

**Nota: Este fic participa en el reto "El Cancionero", del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras. **

**TAENA MERRYWEATHER:**

**ELLA ES MI PECADO**

Canción: "She Is My Sin" (Nightwish)

_Ten cuidado, corazón mío  
Una vez separadas, no podrá tocarnos ni a ti ni a mí  
Vestidos igual  
Un lobo traicionará a un corderito_

Me dolió tanto tener que dejarla atrás… No podía pensar en otra cosa aquella noche en la que mi esposo me hizo recoger lo imprescindible y subir a toda prisa al primer barco que encontramos, sin apenas darme explicaciones. Más tarde supe que, probablemente, yo habría sido la siguiente en caer, así que debíamos huir y escondernos. Acusada de traición…

_Los observadores conducen al mal camino_  
_Las cuchillas en tu seductora piel_  
_En el prado de los pensamientos pecaminosos_  
_Cualquier flor es perfecta_

Pero no pasa nada, leona mía. Ya estoy aquí. Yo curaré tus heridas. Sí, aún se te notan las secuelas del tiempo que has pasado encerrada, pero para mí sigues siendo tan hermosa como la primera vez que te vi en el banquete de bodas de tu hermano. Deja que te lo demuestre.

_Al paraíso, con placer, asaltada por el miedo_

Cierro la puerta de tus aposentos, con cuidado. No queremos que nos descubran, ¿verdad? Te conduzco lentamente hasta la cama y me siento junto a ti. Te quito la capucha. Sinceramente, no sé ni por qué la llevas. Los bucles dorados han vuelto a crecer, aunque no sean tan espectaculares como lo fueron en su momento. Los tomo entre mis dedos, juguetona. Aún consigo hacerte suspirar cuando te toco así, como la última vez. Me encanta ese sonido.

_Un pecado para él  
Deseo interior  
Un velo ardiente  
Para la novia a la que tanto amaba  
Un pecado para él  
Deseo interior  
Enamórate de tu pecado oscuro y profundo_

Al encontrarme con esas esmeraldas que tienes por ojos, que despiden un resplandor ígneo, soy incapaz de contenerme más. Ya ha habido suficiente dulzura por hoy. Mis labios están hambrientos de probar los tuyos. Los muerdo y los saboreo con deleite, y comprendo por qué tu hermano Jaime siempre fue tan adicto a ti. (Sí, sé lo vuestro, siempre lo he sabido. Pero nunca me ha importado). Al ver cómo correspondes al beso, un ardor y un cosquilleo se apoderan de mí.

_Yo soy la que cayó_  
_Tú eres lo que encierran mis pecados_  
_La lujuria no es tan creativa_  
_Como su descubrimiento_

Con un suspiro, ambas caemos de espaldas sobre el mullido lecho, entrelazadas en un abrazo. Veo que tú lo has echado de menos tanto como yo. Me besas de nuevo, y tus manos buscan los lazos de mi vestido para deshacerlos. ¡Pero no! Te aparto las manos. Esta vez me toca a mí. Quieras o no, voy a devolverte el favor que te debo desde hace tiempo…

_Al paraíso, con placer, asaltada por el miedo_

Sé que te asusta no tener el control, pero me es indiferente. Te sonrío desde arriba a la vez que te sujeto las manos. Estás indefensa. Ya eres mía. Por una vez, la leona se convierte en la presa. Poco a poco me deshago de las finas telas que se interponen entre tu piel y yo, sin dejar de acariciarte ni llenarte de besos. Mas iré despacio. Quiero hacerte esperar. Quiero que estés tan húmeda como yo.

_Un pecado para él_  
_Deseo interior_  
_Un velo ardiente_  
_Para la novia a la que tanto amaba_  
_Un pecado para él_  
_Deseo interior_  
_Enamórate de tu pecado oscuro y profundo_

Eres tan perfecta como recordaba, así que me deleito en tu cuerpo; juego con tus senos, tu cuello, tu boca… Pero hay una parte de ti que grita mi nombre, deseando que la conquiste. Me siento como una niña traviesa al colocarme entre tus piernas y dejar un rastro de besos hasta tu sexo. Nunca una fruta me pareció tan apetitosa. Sin poder esperar más, separo tus labios, los que no muestras a los demás de la corte, y deslizo mi lengua entre ellos.

_Bendíceme, desnúdame  
Atrapa a tu presa de una forma retorcida  
Dioses, debo confesar…  
...que envidio a los pecadores_

¿Quién me iba a decir que cazar una leona pudiera ser tan excitante? Estás aún más deliciosa de lo que imaginé en mis fantasías. ¡Mi dulce Cersei! No me detendré hasta que no te oiga gritar mi nombre mientras mis dedos y mi boca te llevan al éxtasis.


	2. Ira

**Disclaimer: **_**Canción de Hielo y Fuego**_** no me pertenece, ni tampoco ninguno de sus personajes. Todos ellos son propiedad de George R. R. Martin. Las letras de las canciones tampoco son mías, sino que pertenecen a sus respectivos autores: Nightwish, Delain y Tarja. Lo único que es mío son las traducciones. **

**Nota: Este fic participa en el reto "El Cancionero", del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras. **

**LADY CORAZÓN DE PIEDRA:**

**NADIE ESTÁ A SALVO**

Canción: "I Walk Alone" (Tarja)

_Que se hagan a un lado todos tus ángeles  
Quédate con las rosas, no estoy muerta  
Dejé una espina debajo de tu cama_

_Nunca me fui_

Aquí estoy. Quizás de vuelta, o quizás nunca me fui. Dicen que ningún alma descansa en paz hasta haber completado los asuntos pendientes que dejó en vida. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que aquellos cuentos macabros fueran a hacerse realidad? Tengo unas cuantas heridas para demostrarlo…

_Ve y cuéntale al mundo que sigo aquí  
No volé, he vuelto aquí abajo  
Tú eres el viento, el único sonido_

Me han dado una segunda oportunidad. No sé si los dioses o los demonios, pero eso no me importa. Yo, personalmente, creo que es la rabia lo que me mantiene con vida. Ni siquiera la muerte es tan poderosa como la ira de una madre a la que le han arrebatado a sus hijos, ni como el odio de una viuda.

_Susurraste a mi corazón_  
_Cuando la esperanza estaba hecha trizas_  
_Y nadie puede salvarte_

Él me trajo de vuelta. Infundió vida en mí con aquel beso. Ahora sé que todo ocurre por una razón. Lo que nunca imaginó era que no iba a despertar a la mujer, sino a la bestia. Ya nada ni nadie podrá escapar de mi furia…

_Yo camino sola_  
_Cada paso que doy_  
_Camino sola_

_Mi tormenta de invierno_  
_Me mantiene despierta_  
_Nunca se va_  
_Cuando camino sola_

Corazón de Piedra, así es como me llaman. Una dama gélida e impía que vive sólo para la venganza. Ellos me acompañan, pero mi misión me pertenece únicamente a mí. Cada uno de mis cortes y arañazos me recuerda por qué estoy aquí. Todos llevan escrito el nombre de un traidor, de un asesino. De alguien que no sabe que su muerte está cada vez más cerca.

_Vuelve a dormir para siempre  
Lejos de tus necios, y cierra la puerta  
Están en todas partes y se asegurarán_

No quedará ni uno solo. Yo les enseñaré lo que se siente al perder todo lo que se ama. Todo el dolor que me causaron, se lo devolveré multiplicado por mil. ¡Más os vale huir! Pero jamás lograréis esconderos de mí…

_De que no tengas que ver_  
_En lo que me he convertido_  
_Nadie puede ayudarte_

Ya no hay nada más que puedan arrebatarme. Ni siquiera la vida. Jamás me tomaron en serio cuando aún respiraba, pero pronto sabrán lo peligrosa que puedo llegar a ser. Ahora que no hay nada en juego, los perseguiré a todos y no descansaré hasta reducirlos a cenizas. Los muertos no necesitan dormir.

_Yo camino sola_  
_Cada paso que doy_  
_Camino sola_

_Mi tormenta de invierno_  
_Me mantiene despierta_  
_Nunca se va_  
_Cuando camino sola_

A cada paso que doy, iré sembrando la destrucción. No habrá paz para los traidores. Aunque antaño mi apellido fuera Tully, que lo sepan todos mis enemigos: ¡El invierno ya ha llegado!

_Esperando allá arriba, en el cielo  
Nunca estuve lejos de ti  
Al descender sentí cada uno de tus movimientos_

No importa dónde os escondáis, os encontraremos. Los bosques son traicioneros, aún más de lo que lo fuisteis vosotros. No tenéis idea de lo que os acecha en cada rincón, entre cada arbusto. Pero muy pronto conoceréis el verdadero dolor, ¡lo juro!

_Yo camino sola_  
_Cada paso que doy_  
_Camino sola_

_Mi tormenta de invierno_  
_Me mantiene despierta_  
_Nunca se va_  
_Cuando camino sola_


	3. Envidia

**Disclaimer: **_**Canción de Hielo y Fuego**_** no me pertenece, ni tampoco ninguno de sus personajes. Todos ellos son propiedad de George R. R. Martin. Las letras de las canciones tampoco son mías, sino que pertenecen a sus respectivos autores: Nightwish, Delain y Tarja. Lo único que es mío son las traducciones. **

**Nota: Este fic participa en el reto "El Cancionero", del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras. **

**THEON GREYJOY:**

**ENVIDIA**

Canción: "Invidia" (Delain)

_Mis logros parecen tan humildes  
Mientras tú conviertes el agua en vino  
Mientras mis manos trabajan el frío suelo  
Todo lo que tú tocas se convierte en oro_

Eres el hijo que todo padre desearía. Absolutamente todo lo que haces, lo haces bien. Sea luchar con espada, montar a caballo, ser galante, hacer de señor… nada se te resiste. Eres perfecto. ¡TE ODIO! _  
_

_Y no quiero ser como tú  
No quiero ser como tú  
Parece que me superas una y otra vez  
Quiero ser tú  
¿Por qué no sales de mi mente?_

_No quiero ser como tú_  
_Parece que me superas una y otra vez_  
_Quiero ser tú_  
_¿Por qué no sales de mi mente?_

Estoy harto, Robb. Harto de verte sonreír como si jamás tuvieras que hacer ningún esfuerzo. Harto de esa mirada de orgullo en los ojos de tu padre. Harto de que todo el mundo te adore. Harto de no ser tú.

_Todos los héroes en el camino  
Exhalan su último aliento  
Al mirar por última vez  
Tu resplandeciente armadura  
Y yo no quiero ser como tú  
_

Todos tus abanderados te felicitan tras cada victoria. Ellos te admiran y te dan palmaditas en la espalda cuando beben contigo. No necesitaste convencerlos, te aceptaron enseguida como su nuevo señor. Eres un líder carismático, sin duda. Es la primera vez que vas a la guerra y no has perdido ni una sola batalla.

_Y no quiero ser como tú  
No quiero ser como tú  
Parece que me superas una y otra vez  
Quiero ser tú  
¿Por qué no sales de mi mente?_

_No quiero ser como tú_  
_Parece que me superas una y otra vez_  
_Quiero ser tú_  
_¿Por qué no sales de mi mente?_

Y mientras todos te aclaman, yo sigo siendo tu sombra. Uno más entre todos tus ayudantes. El pupilo de Invernalia. No me toman en serio. Incluso siento cómo me miran con recelo al verme pasar. Pero todo eso se va a acabar. Después de esto, todos recordarán mi nombre…

_Desde la distancia_  
_La diferencia no parece tan grande_  
_¿Es cierto que la hierba_  
_Siempre ha sido más verde al otro lado?_

Ya no sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado. Aquellos días en los que nos batíamos en duelo con espadas de madera cada vez me parecen más lejanos. Incluso me cuesta recordar el momento en el que decidí traicionarte. Al final, todo el esfuerzo fue en vano. Volver a casa para experimentar el rechazo de mi familia, dirigir a unos desconocidos para tomar Invernalia, destruirlo todo… ¿para qué? Para de repente encontrarme en esta celda mugrienta y solitaria, deseando que dejen de torturarme y al fin me dejen descansar en las Estancias del Dios Ahogado.

_Y no quiero ser como tú_  
_No quiero ser como tú_  
_Parece que me superas una y otra vez_  
_Quiero ser tú_  
_¿Por qué no sales de mi mente?_

_No quiero ser como tú_  
_Parece que me superas una y otra vez_  
_Quiero ser tú_  
_¿Por qué no sales de mi mente?_

Yo sólo quería demostrar mi valía… Mi único sueño era ser un verdadero Stark…


End file.
